1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light mountings and more particularly pertains to a new light mounting assembly for holding a light on a semi-truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of light mountings is known in the prior art. More specifically, light mountings heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,773; U.S. Pat. No. Des 344,886; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,475,100; 4,001,831; 4,249,182; and 3,967,275.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new light mounting assembly. The inventive device includes at least one elongate member. The elongate member has a first end and a second end. The elongate member has a generally planar top and bottom side. The elongate member has an opening therein. The opening is generally adjacent to the first end. The elongate member has a protruding member integrally coupled thereto. The protruding member is located on the top side and positioned generally adjacent to the second end. The protruding member has a top surface having a well extending therein. The bottom side of the elongate member has a hole therein. The hole extends into the well. A fastening means fastens the elongate member to the mirror of a semi-truck. A light is elongate and has a first end and a second end. The first end is removably mounted in the protruding member. The light is operationally coupled to a power supply.
In these respects, the light mounting assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a light on a semi-truck.